disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver's Pirates
Silver's Pirates are the secondary antagonists in Treasure Planet 2002 film. They are minions of John Silver. Some of the members of the pirate crew are Onus (the ship's lookout), Mr. Turnbuckle (the helmsman), and Birdbrain Mary (the only apparent female of the crew). Many of the crewmembers' names are not spoken throughout the film. They are first seen aboard the R.L.S. Legacy acting as a sailing crew, hired by Doctor Doppler, but secretly taking orders from John Silver. Jim's suspision of the crew begins to heighten when he eavesdrops on a group of crewmembers talking together (presumably about the plan for mutiny). While Jim is swabbing the deck, after his confrontation with Mr. Scroop, it is made clear to the audience that Silver is the real captain of the crew and not simply the ship's cook as he chastised his minions for being too antsy. In the super nova / black hole scene of the movie, the crew is seen battering flaming asteroids with the ship's cannons and taking Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow's orders to steer the ship away from danger. When Treasure Planet is in their sights, the pirates and Silver mutiny their captain (costing the lives of some pirates) and search for the treasure. They find the the treasure with the unwilling help of Jim Hawkins, after he defeats Mr. Scroop on the ship. Their luck changes when Flint's booby-trap is activated and many of the alien pirates are killed. The few who survive are tied up aboard the ship. However, despite being arrested, the surviving pirates cheer as the heroes finally steered them away from the exploding planet, relieved that they are still alive. Members These include all of the members of Silver's crew. Some of them talk and have their names revealed in the film, but others are revealed on websites. Survivors Crew members who survived. *'Onus' - the multi-eyed slug-like alien with green skin and a pirate outfit, who serves as the lookout. He is voiced by Corey Burton. He was saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. *'Oxy and Moron/Hedley and Torrance' - the human head-like alien and the human torso-like alien and they're both tan. They were both saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. Their real names were revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Homepage. *'Birdbrain Mary/Krailoni' - the tan female pirate-like alien with a brain-like head, two arms that serve as her legs, a gold wristband on her left arm, a red head scarf, and a light blue bandana. She was saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. *'Meltdown/Grewnge' - the tan overweight reptilian-like alien with four horns, a fat tail, and a gold ring dangling on one of his horns. He was saved by Jim from the planet's destruction. Deceased Crew members who are dead. *'Hands' - the four armed tan behemoth-like alien with a red head, holes in each of his arms, and a gold wristband on two of his arms. He is voiced by Michael McShane. He died when he fell out of the ship's longboat room. *'Scroop' - the insectoid-like alien, who is the true antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Michael Wincott. He died when he attempt to send Jim into space (due to B.E.N. turning off the artifical graivty) by cutting the flag's rope, but the boy ended up pushing him to the ship's flag with the damaged rope and he gets tangled in it, causing the alien to drift into space. In the Disney Toy Collection, he is referred to as "Scratch". *'Dogbreath/Fayvoon' - the green dinosaur-like alien with chameleon-like eyes and a pick axe-like head. He presumably died when he fell out of the ship's longboat room. *'Turnbuckle' - the gray slug-like alien with octopus-like tentacles, who serves as the ship's helmsman. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. He died when he fell into the lava-filled crevice during the planet's destruction. *'Blinko/Pigors' - the short tan alien with a single eyestalk and four legs. He died when he fell into the lava-filled crevice during the planet's destruction. *'Mackriki/Longbourne' - the purple eel-like alien with eyes in his mouth and four legs. He died when he fell out of the ship's longboat room. His real name was revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Homepage. Ambiguous Crew members who's fates aren't revealed. They have mysteriously vanished for the rest of the film. *'Greedy/Verne' (possibly deceased) - the purple alien with giant gecko-like suction cup feet, a fish-like tail, gray horns, and spikes on his head and one on his chin. He was last seen getting thrown into the hole by Silver to pursue the heroes, but he may have touched the damaged circuits in the ship's interior, which possibly electrocuted him to death, but it was never explained. His real name was revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Website. *'Zoff' (unknown) - the yellow or pink fat gastropod-like alien, who speaks Flatula. He was last seen observing the trial of Treasure Planet. Although he isn't evil, he doesn't like Jim after he accidentally stepped on his tail and he never accepted his apology. He also encouraged Scroop to kill him. His fate was never explained. In the Disney Toy Collection, he is referred to as "Noise Makin' Snuff". *'Crex/Aquanoggin (possibly alive) - the pink alien with angler fish features like sharp fins running down his back and an antenna, a Tyrannosaurus head, two toes on each foot, and claw-like hands. He was last seen sleeping at the campsite. He could possibly have escaped, even if he wasn't with Silver anymore. *'Schwartzkopf/Mertock' (possibly deceased) - the brown or gray manatee/bull dog-like alien with a horn on his head, tentacle-like legs, and claw-like hands. He was last seen ambushing Jim in a trap. He may have escaped, even if he didn't joined Jim to find the treasure. His real name was revealed on Treasure Planet - The Official Website. Quotes Onus *"We're all clear, Captain!" *"With pleasure, Captain!" *"We are going to need a bigger boat!" *"We were better off on exploding planet!" *"Land ho!" *"There it is! Feast eyes and click heels, if you got 'em!" *"I see nothing! One great, big, stinking hunk of NOTHING!" Turnbuckle *"Aye, Captain. 2100." Birdbrain Mary *"Slice him! Dice him!" *"What?!" *"Look, all I'm saying is, we're sick of all this waiting!" Hands *"Watch it, twerp!" *"There's only three of them left." Scroop *"Cabin Boys should learn to mind their own business". *"I say we kill them all NOW!!!." *"Cabin boy" *"TRANSPARENTLY!". Oxy and Moron *'Oxy:' "What are you looking at, weirdo?" *'Moron:' "Yeah, weirdo?!" Meltdown *"I pummel you good!" *"Yeah, baby! BA-BOOM! HA-HA-HA!" *"We are wanting to move!" Greedy *"AH!" Schwartzkopf *"Thanks for showing us the way in, boy!" Mackriki *"Hey, you!" Zoff *"*Farting noises*" Category:Classics Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Creatures Category:Predators Category:Nice Villains Category:Humans Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Minions Category:Comical Villains Category:Deceased Category:Treasure Planet villains Category:Imprisoned villains